


What I've Become

by Lp37451



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU after the Red Wedding, Arya-centric, Badass Arya, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, Identity Issues, Multiple Pov, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Revenge, Slavery, faceless men - Freeform, fighting pits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lp37451/pseuds/Lp37451
Summary: Shortly after the Red Wedding Arya Stark disappeared to Braavos, where she stayed for 1 1/2 years until she was betrayed and stabbed. Arya heads home to Westeros to find whatever remains of her family and finish her list when the ship she's on is attacked and she is taken by Slavers to Tolos to fight in the Pits.-o-"“Well, well, well. You are quite the fighter aren’t you?” He said sounding slightly impressed. “You could get us a good price in Tolo’s” Arya began to panic. Tolo’s was on Slavers Bay and was a popular destination for the Fighting Pits. These men were slavers and they had caught her! No, no, no, no, Arya repeated in her head. Her family needed her and she had just been caught. She began to struggle harder and the man holding her appeared to be having trouble keeping her captive. The captain raised an eyebrow at her and then nodded to a man behind her. The was a thud and everything went black."





	1. Chapter One- Arya

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the timeline a bit so that Arya, the hound, and Brienne's timelines moved MUCH faster in season 4 so the Brienne vs Hound fight happened in episode 5 and from then on Arya is with the Faceless Men which also has a quickened timeline until around season 5 episode 5 which is where this story takes place. This also contains the book aspect of Arya being a warg but her blind trial is like in the show.
> 
> Also, other languages are in bold.

A Girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell. And I’m going home.

~o~

          Arya sighed and rubbed her stomach. After spending several weeks on the boat Embar Hontes (Sea Bird in High Valyrian) her stab wounds had reduced to mere scars on her skin. After all these years she was finally leaving Essos and going back to Westeros. The Faceless Men hopefully wouldn’t hunt her anymore now that she had ‘officially’ left them. Climbing up on deck the salty air hit Arya’s face. It had been getting colder recently so Embar Hontes had almost reached Saltpans. Looking over into the choppy water Arya closed her eyes. _I guess I’ll start by killing that cunt Cersei since I land closer to kings landing then I will get the Freys while on the way to the wall to see if Jon is still there I might be able to meet with the Brotherhood and kill Thoros and Dondarrion as well._

 **“Valar Morghulis”** a voice next to her said. Turning she saw Embar Hontes’s captain, Lokio, smiling down at her.

 **“Valar Dohaeris,”** Arya replied automatically.

**“You wanted us to leave you at Saltpans, correct?”**

**“Yes,”** she replied calmly. The identity she had taken wasn’t very talkative which suited her just fine. Lokio observed her curiously.

**“Why do you want to go to Westeros? There is great danger there nowadays.”**

**“I may still have family there and I want to find them.”**

**“Indeed. Well, we should reach your stop in about 5 da-”**

All of a sudden one of the crewmates was shouting from the crowsnest. Hearing this Lokio began shouting in Braavosi to the crew.

 **“Raiders! Raiders! All hands on deck! Prepare the cannons!”** Narrowing her eyes Arya dodged people began to climb the main mast. Looking out across the waters she saw a ship. It was larger than their own with she could see almost twice as many people. Biting her lip she knew that they had minimal chances in these odds. Sliding back down she began to rush back down to her cabin to grab more weapons. Needle was on her hip as always but she had several daggers with her stuff. Reaching the small bag containing all she had with her she tore it open and started picking up daggers. She put two knives up her sleeves some throwing knives in her belt and a couple of knives she tied to her ankles, putting the last and largest knife on her right hip. Abandoning her bag and staying in the shadows she crept back up to the deck she could hear crashes where planks were already being slid to the opposing boat. Opening the door Arya saw slaughter. The crew of the Embar Hontes was being killed left and right but it wasn’t like she had an exit opportunity. Pulling out Needle she opened the door and lept into the fray. A man spun into her sight. _One dead_ she thought slicing his face in half. Meeting the metal of another fighter behind her she twisted ducking under another swipe at her. Pulling out a dagger she slashed at his legs. Screaming the man fell to the ground and she plunged the dagger into his heart. _Two down, and I still remember where the heart is._ Rolling to the side as another sword plunged into the wood next to her Arya turned to see another blade whizz to her face jumping back she avoided most of the damage merely receiving a cut to her cheek. Parrying another swipe Arya rolled under the mans legs bringing a dagger up between his legs as the man gasped for a couple of seconds Arya came up behind him and slit his throat. _Three_. Turning she threw a knife at a man attacking Lokio, hitting him in the neck. _Four_. Arya jumped up the mast swinging her leg over a sail. Eyeing the scene she threw several more knives. _Five, six, seven_. Jumping back down she slit another mans throat. _Eight, come on is this really the best you can do?_ Sighing she sheathed Needle and pulled out her last two throwing knives and tossed them. _Nine, Ten, Gods these people need to learn to fight!_ She was pulling Needle out again when the hilt of a sword hit the back of her head. Blinking away spots Arya turned over to see a couple of the opposing sailors towering above her to her side she heard Lokio’s dying scream. Narrowly avoiding one of the opposers swords she rolled to the side and jumped back up into a crouch her leg and Needle extended behind her. While fighting them she failed to notice a large man creeping up behind her and by the time he had grabbed her it was too late. Struggling Arya cursed as another man she assumed was the captain came up to her smiling. He had dark skin and eyes, little hair and a greedy expression on his face.

 **“Well, well, well. You are quite the fighter aren’t you?”** He said sounding slightly impressed. **“You could get us a good price in Tolo’s”** Arya began to panic. Tolo’s was on Slavers Bay and was a popular destination for the Fighting Pits. These men were slavers and they had caught her! _No, no, no, no,_ Arya repeated in her head. Her family needed her and she had just been caught. She began to struggle harder and the man holding her appeared to be having trouble keeping her captive. The captain raised an eyebrow at her and then nodded to a man behind her. There was a thud and everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two- Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, in Winterfell, fears Ramsay and what he is doing to her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, this is so much later than planned. I am so sorry. This is also a Sansa chapter, not a Jon as was planned because of timelines. Sorry. Jon will be the next not-Arya chapter.

 

"You've known Sansa since she was a girl. Now watch her become a _woman_."

 

~o~

 

Winterfell didn’t seem like her home anymore. All her family were dead and she was a prisoner in Winterfell’s walls, every night raped by her sadistic husband and confined to her room a lot of the rest of time. He had put guards on her. To ‘protect her’ he said. More like stop her from leaving or doing anything at all. He had taken everything from her except her name, her maidenhood, home, and any shrivel of hope that remained in her now empty heart. Sansa looked around her childhood room. It had been ruined by the memories that plagued her mind when she did manage to sleep it wasn’t for long. Ramsay was his own nightmare. Sansa sobbed as she remembered her father’s face smiled at her, “When you're old enough, I'll make you a match with someone who is worthy of you. Someone who is brave and gentle and strong.” and then she had run off and told Cersei and sealed her father’s demise.

“My-m-My-Lady?” stuttered a voice from the door. Turning her head she saw the terrified figure of Theon Greyjoy in the door.

“What do you want _Theon_ ” She muttered emphasizing the spite in her voice.

“L-Lord R-Ramsay has s-s-s-”

“Just say it already Theon s-s-spit it out!” She growled, Theon had lost their home in the first place. Maybe she wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t turned on Robb.

“He has summoned you” muttered Theon his eyes looked watery as if he was attempting not to cry. Preparing for the horror that commonly happened whenever she saw Ramsay’s horrendous smirk. Standing Sansa wiped her tears away and put on a stoic face before brushing past Theon and leaving the room. As she walked down the halls to the main meeting room Sansa tried to ignore the shuffling of Theon’s feet behind her. Her wedding vow rang in her ears, “I take this man, I take this man _, I_ take this man” Yeah, like she had a choice. Turning the final corner Sansa paused, took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

“Darling wife, so _good_ to see you again.” Ramsay smirked at her as he crossed the room to where she stood.

“You asked to see me My Lord” Sansa replied stiffly.

“Come now Sansa, don’t be like that. It isn’t nice for me to see my lovely wife so angry” Sansa refrained from rolling her eyes _Like he cares how I feel!._ “Now, I wanted you to go out riding with me and the hounds.” Sansa was suspicious about this Ramsay probably wanted to show the smallfolk that his wife was actually her and not some commoner disguised as a wolf.

“I would rather stay here My Lord, I am feeling chilled and could be getting ill. I wouldn’t want to go out in the cold and make myself sick as a dog” Sansa then deliberately sniffed although she wasn’t really sick but didn’t like the idea of being alone with Ramsay and his dogs. At her words, Ramsay’s fake smile diminished.

“You will go, because I have told you to go _my love_ now go and saddle a horse” Smiling sadistically again he turned to Theon. “Now Reek, you will come walk behind us and keep the dogs in line won’t you?” Theon stared at the ground mumbled something involving “my lord” and nodded turning to get the dogs. Turning back to Sansa Ramsay roughly took her hand and pulled her to the stable. Making a big deal about getting the slowest horse for Sansa they finally got up on the horses. Theon came out leading at least seven dogs on leads. All of which were growling barking and slobbering. Sansa shuddered and saw out of the corner of her eye, Ramsay smirk from seeing her reaction to seeing his precious dogs. Sansa rode behind Ramsay staring ahead of her but not really seeing. They rode in the cool forest the faint sounds of animals surrounding them. They rode like this quietly for several minutes before Ramsay saw a buck ahead of them snuffling in the snowy ground. It lifted it’s head and had looked at them for several seconds before an arrow whizzed through its neck. Sansa breathed in sharply as red stained the soft ground and the animals legs twitched before stilling. Ramsay Smiled at her discomfort before barking at Theon to drag the deer behind them. Theon look horrified as the dogs were now snapping and biting the animals flesh. Ramsay sighed as he watched Theon frozen staring at the dogs vicious attack on the animals caruss.

“Whenever you’re ready Reek.” Ramsay growled impatiently. After several seconds Ramsay rolled his eyes and just continued riding. “We will talk about this later Reek” He called behind him as he rode away. Sansa continued behind him and they continued to ride in silence. Sansa could see Ramsay’s head moving quickly scouting for something else to kill.

Reaching Wintertown Sansa pulled up her hood not wanting to cause any of the rebellious smallfolk pain if they tried to attack Ramsay after seeing the last trueborn child of Ned Stark in the imprisonment of this monster she almost smiled at the thought of how loyal northerners were compared to everyone else. _almost_. Her feeble attempts at hiding herself weren't enough. The stone hit Ramsay in the shoulder turning Sansa saw an old man definitely looking at Ramsay although she could see the terror in his eyes after realising what he had done. The dogs attacked him almost immediately. Ramsay watched in satisfaction as the animals teeth tore at the mans face and chest blood was streaming down the street. Sansa looked horrified as she saw that happen to someone who she, as a Stark, was supposed to protect. She tried to not cry and scream and attempt and fail to beat Ramsay to a pulp for hurting her people. The screams and yells of the dying man and the surrounding smallfolk would stay with her for a couple of day she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may take a while to come out I am sorry again but I am completely distracted at the marvel of Avenger's Infinity War (no pun intended) and I have another fic I'm writing and school is shit so again. I'm sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry For the short chapter the others will be longer, this is my first fanfic so don't judge to harsh.
> 
> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
